


Day 26 - Picnic in Paris

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Picnics, Plagg Being Plagg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Week 4: Dating, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "Plagg?"The black kwami emerged from his Chosen's pocket sheepishly with flattened ears "Yes, your Majesty?""What did I tell you about not touching the cheese dippings?" she miffed, shoving the container near his guilty face.Plagg gulped audibly then flashed Adrien his best kitten eyes but the blond model opted not to look at his way and decided not to help his kwami at all.





	Day 26 - Picnic in Paris

It was a beautiful sunny day in Paris so the couple decided to have an outdoor picnic date in Parc Floral.

"While the  _ladybug_  in me appreciate the scenery of flowers," Marinette bemused as she sat down on the picnic mat that her boyfriend laid out in the grass "The  _Ladybug_  in me didn't want to look out for butterflies."

"Just because we are visiting Jardin des Papillons doesn't mean we'll be seeing Papillion's  _petit papillions_ ," Adrien chuckled then placed their food basket on the covered ground "Come to think of it, where does Papillion get his Akuma?"

"Maybe he has a lair filled with white butterflies?"

"Or maybe he has an underground butterfly garden."

"Is it possible for butterflies to survive underground?" she asked then paused a bit "Wait - why are we talking about Papillion  _again_?"

"You tell me, my Lady," the blond grinned as he laid down on his back with arms crossed behind his head "We agreed not to have shop talk during our dates yet here we are, breaking that promise  _again_."

"We can't simply turn off our superhero minds even if we're out of our costumes," the raven-haired designer sighed, opening their picnic basket filled with fresh pieces of bread, cakes, meat patties, some condiments, cookies and half-consumed cheese dippings.

This made the girl frowned "Plagg?"

The black kwami emerged from his Chosen's pocket sheepishly with flattened ears "Yes, your Majesty?"

"What did I tell you about not touching the cheese dippings?" she miffed, shoving the container near his guilty face.

Plagg gulped audibly then flashed Adrien his best kitten eyes but the blond model opted not to look at his way and decided not to help his kwami at all.

"You have to face your own problems, Plagg," he told him nonchalantly despite his whinings.

"But Adrien - "

"You've been a very bad kitty," Marinette admonished with a threatening glare "And you know what happens to bad kitties?"

Plagg gulped audibly again.

"No cheese puffs for a week."

"No!" the black kwami bewailed then clutched the designer's A-line skirt in a plea "Not the cheese puffs, Princess! I can't live without the cheese puffs! I will die if I don't have a cheese puff!"

Adrien rolled his eyes indignantly while Tikki snickered as she perched on his sandy blond hair.

"You have to face the consequence of your actions, Plagg," the red kwami scolded light-heartedly, "So you have no choice but to deal with it."

"But Tikki - "

"Nuh-uh, bad kitties must be punished," she told him then winked at his Chosen "Am I right, Adrien?"

Adrien raised his balled hand to meet her fist bump " _Bien joue_!"

"NO!"

Tikki casually yanked her counterpart's ears then dragged him inside her Chosen's purse.

"I'm starting to like Tikki. Can we swap kwamis, my Lady?" he asked with a hopeful expression "You'll look sexy in a feline clothing."

"Fat chance,  _mon Chaton_ ," his girlfriend poked his nose with her index in tease "I happen to like my spots."

"Plagg is an easy feat for you, Princess, since you can handle his tantrums just fine."

"That's because I have an experience handling a bad Kitty prior to him," she winked much to his chagrin.

Adrien sat up and began to help his girlfriend in the food preparation. He opened their cooler to pull out their chilled juice drinks, then took two disposable cups from the basket that they could pour with it.

It was a bank holiday so the park was quite full of people. Most of the picnic goers were families with their toddlers while others were a group of teenage friends hanging out for enjoyment.

"It's nice not to have a double date," the blond model commented while observing his girlfriend on how to prepare a sandwich "Not that I don't like Alya and Nino's company - oh, _merci_ my Lady - but I kinda like our private time together."

Marinette took another pair of a loaf for her own sandwich "I can count the number of dates that we had without Papillion's interference, let alone outdoor ones."

That made her boyfriend groaned indignantly "Please don't jinx our moment, Princess. Today's a very fine day for an Akuma attack."

"Chloe is in Spain right now for a short trip so there's less likely that an akumatization will occur."

"Aren't you the one that said that there's still good inside Chloe?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean she can stop her sharp tongue."

He hummed "Fair point."

After they finished their light meal and drowned it with their cold juices, Adrien lay down on his side with eyes closed while his head nestled on Marinette's thighs.

"I want to stay like this forever," he purred contentedly as his girlfriend combed his hair with her dainty fingers.

"You know that we can't," she sighed then looked at the white clouds floating on a clear blue sky "We have school tomorrow, and a fashion runway next week."

"You're such a spoilsport, Buginette."

"One of us must remain a realist, Kitty."


End file.
